At The Beginning
by Vitality Astral
Summary: Talim and Yunsung. One-shot.


Hey Everyone!! Val here with my first Songfic! The pairing is..........Talim and  
Yunsung!!!!  
Okay, I don't own the characters or the song, "At the Beginning" by Richard  
Marx and Donna Lewis.....too bad... Anyways on with the Song/Story!!!!  
~*~*~  
"We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we had to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you."  
Talim just stood there thinking about the journey she had with Yunsung and  
how she developed feelings for him. She paced back and forth through the  
chapel, until she heard someone walk in.  
"No one told me, I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is a start."  
It was Yunsung. He just stood there for a moment but then smiled. He asked  
her what she was doing there. She didn't reply at first but finally said,  
"I'm here to stop you....." Yunsung's smile faded into a serious stare. Talim  
looked at him and thought, 'Because I don't want to lose you......because I  
love you, Yunsung.'  
"And life is a road I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
At the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you."  
They both got into fighting stances. They fought until Yunsung gave in.  
Talim stared at him with a confused look and watched him walk out. Tears  
formed in her eyes and she turned to destroy the evil thing Yunsung was  
after.  
"I'll do anything to be with him, but it seems like I never will."  
"We were strangers, on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you."  
Talim finally defeated it and started her journey home.......alone. She  
traveled across the seas but it really didn't seem to faze her. All she  
could think about was Yunsung. Almost every night she cried. She really  
didn't know why but knew it might be because of Yunsung.  
"And life is a road I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
At the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you."  
Talim reached a small village. She walked around, although no one outside  
because it was so dark. She saw a dojo up ahead and went to go see if  
anyone was there. Talim saw someone step out of the dojo, but couldn't  
really see who.  
"Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart."  
Talim felt the wind blowing against her back as if pushing her to go and  
find out who it was. The moon shone through the clouds and revealed a  
familiar face. Talim's eyes teared up again and she smiled.  
"Yunsung....." He looked up and saw Talim smile at him. He stared for a  
moment but smiled and walked closer to her. When they were only a few  
inches apart, Yunsung grabbed her and pulled her into a warm embrace.  
"I love you, Talim. I always have and always will." Yunsung said. Talim  
just smiled and laid her head against his chest.  
"I love you too, Yunsung." Talim said as she lifted her head to meet his.  
Talim could feel his breath on her face. Their lips met and locked into a  
passionate kiss. They just stood there in each other's warm embrace.  
"And life is a road I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
At the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you...."  
~*~*~  
So, how was it? Good, Bad, Awful? Plz review. I know it wasn't the greatest  
but this is my first time writing something like this so plz just review!!! 


End file.
